DE 10 2010 004 588 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine having a crankshaft and an eccentric shaft which is connected to the crankshaft by connecting rods and coupling members for the extension of an expansion stroke of the piston of the internal combustion engine. The eccentric shaft is driven by the crankshaft via a spur gearing at half the rotational speed of the crankshaft in order to increase the expansion and exhaust stroke, i.e., the piston stroke during the expansion and exhaust cycle, with respect to the intake and compression stroke, i.e., the piston stroke during the intake and compression cycle.